


Half-Angel

by LunaRS



Series: Angels and Demons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If anything goes wrong, I’ll catch you.” Gabriel promised. <br/>Breathe in, breathe out.<br/>You jumped.</p><p>This is a continuation of "Angel Kisses" (Gabriel/Reader cont.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Believe I Can Fly

"I-I what?" You asked, uncertain of his instructions.   
He grinned.  
"Oh come on, it's just the porch railing. Jump off and flap your wings." Gabriel said, stroking your feathers, making you roll your eyes in bliss.  
"You gotta get over your fear of heights if you ever want to fly, kid." He whispered in your ear.  
"I'm not a kid." You pouted jokingly.  
"Well, compared to me you are." He smiled and patted you on the head. The cool night air chilled your body but you did as you were told and jumped, concentrating on flapping your gray wings.

Needless to say your first try did not succeed, or your second or your third...  
After the seventeenth try you were exhausted; you just couldn't flap your wings hard enough to hover over the ground even a little.  
Panting, you turned towards Gabriel and fell dramatically into his arms.  
"Too tired. Let's go to bed." You said; though you had Grace inside you, it wasn't yours and you still, even as a Half-Angel, had to sleep every once in a while.  
Gabriel laughed and picked you up, taking you inside.

The next morning you woke with a start and rolled onto your stomach; apparently while you were sleeping you had inadvertently caused your wings to appear.   
You concentrated and they were gone.   
You looked at Gabriel, whose eyes were closed, and sighed contentedly; you absentmindedly played with your wedding ring. 

You reached out and touched his cheek but he didn't stir. He was asleep.  
"Wow, you must have been exhausted..." you breathed, careful not to wake him up.  
By now you knew that Gabriel was a trickster, still an Archangel but more like one on hiatus. He was Loki the god of mischief. Every once in a while he'd go off for days at a time to give his "just desserts" to horrible people; although it was lonely when he was gone, you understood that it was his job and it had to be done.

Gabriel grunted in his sleep and rolled over, facing away from you. You grinned and spooned him, wrapping a leg over his.  
You played with his soft brown hair gently and ran a finger down his side-burns. He mumbled something in his sleep and you giggled, unable to decipher the words.  
You pressed your face against Gabriel's back and breathed in his scent.

After a few quiet moments, you traced a finger down his waist. Gabriel giggled. You leaned over him to look at his face which was red as he kept his eyes shut, aggressively trying to pretend he was sleeping. You grinned and ran your finger down his waist again.  
He giggled again and pulled the covers over his head to drown out his laughter, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, Gabe...are you ticklish?" You questioned with a broad mischievous smile.  
"No." Came his muffled reply.  
"Are you sure?" You asked, fingers at the ready.  
"I'm an Archangel dammit! Of course I'm not ticklish!" He grumbled loudly.   
You tickled him, nonetheless, and he writhed under the covers, laughing and giggling uncontrollably. You pulled the blanket off his face and straddled his hips, giving you a better position to keep tickling him from.

"S-stop! Please!" He panted between giggles.  
You shook your head but he expertly pushed you off of him. You rolled onto your back and he straddled your hips and held your arms down against the bed, panting hard.  
You flashed him a contented smirk.   
He leaned his face down and kissed your lips lightly.  
“Good morning to you too.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

After getting out of bed and getting dressed, Gabriel flew you somewhere distant and empty so that you could practice flying. It looked like a desert; all you knew was that it was hot and dry and empty; you didn’t want anyone to see you with wings though…  
“First, you need to get your wing strength up.” Gabriel said, gesturing for you to show your wings. You did so and they flared out behind you magnificently.   
You arched your back and stretched, yawning loudly; you still felt a bit drowsy.  
“Flap as hard as you can for as long as you can.” Gabriel instructed.   
You nodded and flapped your wings hard, feeling the power in every muscle grow.   
For a while you concentrated on flapping and even when you got tired and your wing and shoulder muscles ached, you kept trying.

Finally, after hours of failed attempts and with Gabriel’s constant instruction and support, you managed to lift yourself off the ground for a few seconds.   
“Great!” Gabriel beamed, wrapping is arms around you. You were exhausted and hot and sweaty but you hugged your husband back and sighed in relief.  
“Finally…” you panted and rested your head on Gabriel’s chest.

You opened your eyes at the sound of fluttering wings and you felt Gabriel pick you up and place you on your bed. You were in your house again.  
“I wish I could do that…” you said wearily.  
“You will eventually.” Gabriel reassured you, sitting on the side of the bed and running a hand through his hair.  
“Sorry that you have to carry me all the time…” you continued, becoming indolent.  
“You don’t weigh a thing.” Gabriel said softly, kissing you on the forehead before you drifted to sleep.

When you woke, Gabriel was gone and there was a note on his side of the bed.  
It read: 

‘Hey gorgeous. Last minute job. Should only take me a day or so. Sorry. Be back soon.  
Gabriel.’

You sighed and stretched, getting out of the bed, you looked at the clock on the wall.   
It was already midnight.   
“I guess I slept all day…” you mumbled, rubbing your face. For the next hour or two you made yourself some dinner and sat in front of the television to watch whatever happened to be on.   
Without your husband there to snuggle with, you felt pretty lonely but at the same time you understood why he had to leave; it was his job.

Eventually you went back to bed and slept peacefully.

\--------

A week passed and you didn't see Gabriel. You practiced diligently at lifting yourself off the ground with your wings and tried not to worry about the trickster too much; of course, being his wife, you worried way too much about him.  
You were now able to hover over the ground for a grand total of two minutes tops. You were proud of yourself.   
You wondered if something had happened to him…  
Just then you heard the fluttering of wings and you whipped around to see Gabriel, looking sheepish and holding a bouquet of roses. 

“Sorry about th-”   
You beat your wings hard and shot towards him, a bit angry but mostly relieved that he was alright and wasn't hurt. The two of you fell to the ground as you flew into him and he dropped the roses.  
You sat with a knee on either side of his waist and pulled him by his collar and kissed him, shutting your eyes tight.  
“Oh wow…” Gabriel mumbled in-between your kisses.

After a while like this, you got off you husband and he gathered the scattered roses and handed them to you, kissing your hand when you accepted them and his apology.  
For the rest of that day you worked on your hovering skills and then you and your Archangel snuggled in front of the television.

\--------

That next morning Gabriel dressed you warmly and took you to a Cliffside.  
“Today you’re gonna…jump off this cliff…” he said hesitantly as if he didn’t know how to word it without it sounding weird.   
You gave Gabriel a scrutinizing look then nodded slowly.  
You peered over the side of the cliff and shivered at the height.   
You let out your wings and sighed out. You knew you had to get rid of your fear of heights.  
“If anything goes wrong, I’ll catch you.” Gabriel promised.   
Breathe in, breathe out.  
You jumped and beat your wings, thrashing violently, your eyes screwed shut. When you opened your eyes you found that you were flying through the air. 

“Great job, (Y/N)!” Gabriel called from next to you, soaring through the air with his six golden wings glistening in the sunlight. Your chest filled with pride and you enjoyed the rush and thrill of flying around. For about an hour you flew with your husband before you landed, roughly, on the Cliffside again, panting with exhaustion. 

Gabriel gently held you close and kissed you, the two of you mere silhouettes on the cliff in front of the setting sun. And together you vanished.


	2. Smarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess where Gabriel's next job takes place...

You zoned out, daydreaming fiercely, as you sat in the classroom, surrounded by hundreds of students either paying attention or doodling in their own boredom.   
Gabriel had promised you a surprise after he got back from his next job serving his “just desserts” at some university.   
The history professor hadn’t come in yet so you took this chance to chat with your new found friends: Sherry and Maria. 

You weren’t quite sure how you’d become friends with them, since you three had almost nothing in common, but it was great to have some people to hang out with when Gabriel was off on his little escapades every once in a while.   
You were pretty good at flying too; you could almost keep up with your husband.  
To practice, if no one was around, you would fly home from university now and then.

“Soo…I wonder if the substitute will be a hottie.” Sherry said, hopefully.   
“Oh come on…” Maria groaned.  
“You’re worse than a high school student.” You mumbled in amusement.  
“But it’s not likely that he’ll be very good looking.” You continued.  
Just then you looked up to see the substitute walk in and your jaw dropped.  
It was Gabriel.  
‘Oh.’ You thought.

He was dressed like a professor and carried an armload of books into the classroom with him; he was even wearing a red bowtie. You blushed deeply and stared at him in disbelief; he looked even more sexy than usual and the bowtie was adorable.  
‘My husband is my substitute teacher?’ you thought incredulously.   
You heard Sherry and Maria gasp next to you.  
“Oh wow, maybe not a hottie, but there’s something about him that’s just damn sexy!” Sherry breathed.  
“I might actually have to agree with you on that one…” Maria whispered with a giggle.  
‘Hands off, girls. He’s mine.’ You thought to yourself with an inward laugh. A grin spread on your face.  
“Ooooh look who’s smitten with the sub!” Sherry said with a squeal of delight, pointing at you.  
“Yeah, look at her face! She’s blushing!” Maria chimed in.

“Shut up guys!” you whispered, hoping that Gabriel wouldn’t notice you.  
‘Of course I’m smitten with him! He’s my husband!’ you thought but you wanted to keep it a secret while he was there and surprise Maria and Sherry later with the news. You wanted to see how things panned out; you were still surprised that they hadn’t noticed your wedding ring.  
‘Either this is the surprise or this is where his job is taking place.’ 

You stared at Gabriel intently, anticipating the look on his face when he saw you sitting there. He set the books loudly on the desk and let his gaze sweep the class as a whole; all the students went quiet. When he looked in your general direction you chickened out and covered your face with one of your history books.  
“Chicken.” Sherry and Maria jeered in unison.  
“Oh shut up.” You said, feeling the heat of a blush on your cheeks.

\--------

Gabriel taught the class with enthusiasm; he knew his history to the letter, a few choice letters, and taught it almost perfectly, fitting new weird metaphors for some of the historical facts.  
“Yes, know-it-all in the red shirt?” Gabriel called on a student who had raised his hand a few times in the class already. The student asked his question and you watched Gabriel carefully.  
“Well, think of it this way: the Irish people were becoming the Vikings’ bitches…” was Gabriel’s reply, or something like that; you weren’t really listening to the actual lesson, just the sound of his voice…

After another smart remark, on your husband’s part, you could no longer hold in your laughter.  
Gabriel looked at you quickly and your blush returned as you covered your mouth, suddenly embarrassed. His face lit up in surprise and a smirk slowly spread on his face. You tried to keep in your laughter as you gave him a look that meant “don’t give anything away.”  
“Is something funny, Miss…(Y/LN)?” Gabriel asked, looking down at the roll call sheet, pretending he didn’t know your last name; it was only obvious to you that he found it hard to not burst out laughing.

“N-No, sir.” You stuttered in a giggle; he looked beside himself with amusement.  
As soon as the class ended Gabriel gave you a particular look and you nodded. Everyone left the classroom and your friends went on without you. You left the classroom and looked down both ends of the hall.   
You saw Gabriel gesture for you to follow him into a broom closet and you obeyed, feeling mischievous.

As soon as you stepped in, Gabriel pulled your close and shut the door, both of you giggling like children.  
“I didn’t know this was your college.” Gabriel said, with a chuckle.  
“Well, I didn’t know your job would take place in my university.” You said with a peck on his cheek.  
“How long until the job is done?” you asked, straightening Gabriel’s bowtie.  
“Probably one more day, I’d guess.” He replied, getting quite intimate in the small space of the broom closet. He played with a bit of your hair and pulled you in for a kiss.   
“I gotta go…” you panted reluctantly when your lips parted for air. Gabriel gave you a last kiss on the tip of your nose and nodded.  
“Okay.”   
You set your hand on the handle of the closet door and he stopped you.  
“You don’t want people to see you and me coming out of the broom closet,” he started with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“They might talk…” he kissed your forehead.  
“Concentrate and fly out of here to someplace no one will notice.” Gabriel instructed softly. 

You nodded and he vanished before you did.   
You appeared in a bathroom stall, luckily in the ladies room. No one else was in there.   
You walked out of the bathroom and were met by your friends who hurried you to your next class.

During the entire class, they whispered to you about how they saw you go in the broom closet with “that substitute guy” after history and you refused to give any straight answers to them for a while. Finally they annoyed you about it so much that after class you pulled them aside in the staff women’s bathroom, so that no one would overhear the conversation.

“Soo what happened?” Sherry asked, beside herself with curiosity.  
“Yeah, don’t keep us waiting!” Maria beamed, getting more excited than you’d ever seen her before.  
“His name is Gabriel,” you started, purposefully drawing it out.   
“And?” the two girls nudged in unison.  
“He’s my husband!” you flashed a wide smile and showed off the ring on your finger.  
“Whaaaat?!” they both exclaimed in time.  
“What’s he doing here as a sub?” Maria asked.  
“I didn’t know he was going to be here either. He’s just working on a temporary job.” You confessed; you decided that it would be crazy to tell them any more about you and your Archangel, or to tell them that he was and Archangel; you sure as hell weren’t going to show them your own wings either.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before you looked at your phone and saw the time.  
“I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!” you said, rushing out of the university. Once outside, you ran to a secluded area and flew off towards home, making sure no one was around to see you vanish.

\--------

Once at home, you were met by a beautiful grand piano in your living room with a rose and a letter sitting on the lid. You gingerly opened the letter and read it aloud, smelling the rose.

‘For you, my love.  
I promise I’ll be back by tomorrow night!  
Gabriel.’

Tears came to your eyes in happiness and you immediately sat on the bench and began playing the celestial melodies you had created on the cold ivory and pitch colored keys, expertly using the pedal for sustaining notes.

The tears kept falling and you laughed quietly, relishing in the feel of the keys on your fingers; your wings appeared absentmindedly and you, a Half-Angel, played the melodies of your heart and soul as you thanked God for giving you such a wonderful husband as Gabriel, your trickster.


	3. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host pays you a visit...
> 
> Please comment!

You opened your eyes and gasped when you saw someone standing at the end of your bed, staring at you and Gabriel. He wore a white suit and he had red hair and perfectly piercing green eyes.   
Gabriel sat up at the sound of your surprise and looked at the man incredulously  
"Good morning, (Y/N)." The man said in a soothing tone.   
You quickly drew the covers up to your chest, remembering that you weren't wearing much.  
"What is it...Miriel right?"   
"Yes. I'm surprised you remember me, Gabriel. I was only a trumpet boy when you ran away." The man said curtly.

"What do you want, Miriel?" Gabriel asked, darkly.  
"(Y/N) is a Half-Angel now and she has begun to grow her own Grace inside her soul and the Host has sent me to give her orders." Miriel informed the two of you quickly.  
"Is that all?" Gabriel asked.  
"You should be thanking me, Gabriel. I went out of my way to make sure your wife received the least taxing orders." Miriel said, frustrated.  
"I didn't do it for her. It did it for you." He added quietly.  
"Why?" Gabriel asked curiously.  
"Because, before you left you were kind to me. You shielded me from Michael's wrath time and time again; you taught me about the humans that fascinated you..." Miriel explained nervously.  
"Now I'm a part of Michael's heavenly host but I still admire you, despite the things Michael says about you."

"My pleasure." Gabriel said with a grin.  
"D'awww..." you joked from next to him.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes at you, sticking his tongue out.  
"So what're these orders for (Y/N)?" Gabriel questioned.  
"Your orders are only that if you ever see a demon, you must kill it without hesitation. That is all." Miriel relayed the orders swiftly.  
"K-Kill a...how do I kill a Demon?" You stuttered.  
"Place a hand on the possessed persons forehead and the demon shall be eradicated. You have also been given an Angel Blade. If you, as a Half-Angel, find it too difficult to kill them by touch, one deep cut into their flesh with the blade will destroy them." 

"A cut..." you echoed, trying to take everything in.  
"That is all." Miriel said with a respectful nod at you and Gabriel.  
"Thank you." Gabriel said before Miriel vanished.  
"I have to kill..." you mumbled with a shiver.  
"Yeah...I know. I wish you didn't." Gabriel said, rubbing your shoulder.   
"What would happen if I...didn't follow orders...?" You asked slowly.  
"Then the Host would rip your Grace out and tear off your wings and kill you." Gabriel said sternly.  
"I know it's hard, (Y/N), but don't disobey your orders. I don't want to lose you." He pleaded.  
"Okay." You shivered again.

\--------

That morning Gabriel solemnly taught you how to use your Angel Blade and also how to focus energy and exterminate them inside their vessels. You, despite the morbid theme behind it, were beginning to have fun; you felt powerful learning those skills. Besides, Demons were evil; there was absolutely nothing wrong with killing them.

"Good job, (Y/N) you're a natural!" Gabriel complimented you. You smiled and hugged him, causing the blade to disappear in your hand.   
"Hey, wanna go somewhere fun?" Gabriel whispered in your ear.  
"Sure!" You whispered back; you could use a good distraction.  
With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, you were surrounded by sounds of talking, gleeful screaming, and laughter.   
You were in an amusement park.   
"Sweet!" You squeaked and when you looked down, you saw that you were wearing a strapless tank-top and some cute looking shorts and black flip-flops instead of your previous sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Thanks Gabe." You said with a grin. Gabriel ran straight towards the biggest rollercoaster, dragging you behind him with promises on how "It'll be fun!" And "It's perfectly safe, kiddo!"  
You were starting to wonder who the kid was here...

Finally you agreed to go on the rollercoaster and the staff member strapped the two of you into some of the middle seats.  
You grasped onto Gabriel's arm tightly and shut your eyes as the ride began.  
Loop-dee-loops and up and downs were enough to make you shake and whimper a little before you actually began to have fun; the whole time Gabriel was laughing and giggling like a small child, gleeful as can be.

Gabriel dragged you from rollercoaster to rollercoaster until you had begun to get used to the thrill feeling in your stomach and actually started to like it. Eventually the two of you made your way to the waterpark section of the amusement park.  
With another snap of his fingers, your clothes were changed into a bikini and his shirt disappeared so that he was only wearing swim trunks with little pictures of dancing candy on them; you laughed heartily.  
“Sexy, right?” Gabriel asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“Exactly the word I was looking for.” You said nodding your head sarcastically.

After the two of you had gone on a few waterslides, you hit the pool and splashed around like children. You flailed about in the water, splashed each other, and you took continuous piggy-back-rides on Gabriel’s back.   
After a bit, Gabriel went swimming off towards some kids and you sat on the side of the pool, watching him. He joked around with them, threw them around a little, let them climb on him, all the while using his trickster mojo to make their days a little bit more fun.

You smiled serenely and thought.  
‘Gabriel would make a wonderful father…’ the thought surprised you.  
Did you want kids?  
Yes, of course you did! Even if the thought scared you a bit, you wanted to have children with Gabriel, one day, eventually.  
You slowly slipped back into the water, relishing in the cool wet feeling, as Gabriel came splashing back over to you, holding two somethings in his hands.

“Lookie at what I found!” he said excitedly. The things in his hands looked like mini bullhorns.  
“What are they?” you asked, curious.  
“WATER TOYS!” he was practically shaking with excitement.  
“Gabe, where’d you get these?” you asked.  
“Swiped ‘em from some bag on the poolside.” He said with a mischievous grin.  
“Gabriel, put them back.” You scolded him, giving him your best glare.  
“Oh come on! No one’s gonna miss them!” he pleaded.  
“Besides, you can talk underwater with them…” He said slowly so that you heard every word clearly. You raised an eyebrow and looked very interested for a moment.  
“Gimme the thing.” You gave in.

You both ducked underwater and put the water bullhorn things to your mouths.  
“Hiya!” you could understand Gabriel’s voice clearly, although it was a bit muffled. For a bout ten minutes the two of you would come up for air then duck back underwater to continue the conversation.

“Sing me a song!” you shouted into the toy.  
Gabriel thought for a moment and when you came back underwater he began to sing.  
“Whooooooo lives in a pineapple under the seaaaaaa?~” he sang loudly.  
You scrambled to the surface so that you could laugh without inhaling the water. When you resurfaced, you opened your eyes and gasped.   
There was a man on the side of the pool and you found that you could see behind his face. It was a horrible sight and it made your stomach lurch.

Like instinct, you caused your wings to appear and drew your Angel Blade.   
You shot out of the water and bolted towards the man with killing intent. Somehow you knew that man was a Demon. The man ran when he saw you but you were too fast for him.   
“(Y/N)?!” you heard Gabriel exclaim from behind but you didn’t look back.  
You scooped him up and flew over the fence of the amusement park, dropping him on the other side as you landed hard on the ground in front of him, glaring down at him.

The man stood and panted, looking at you fearfully.  
“What do you want with me, Angelic bitch?” he spat at you.  
You didn’t say anything, unsure of what to do.  
The Demon lunged desperately for your Angel Blade and your instincts took over again. Before he could touch the blade with his fingers, you slapped him with the back of your hand with such power that he fell to the ground and slid backwards a few feet.

You leapt at him and set a hand on his forehead, not knowing what exactly would happen. In fact, nothing did.  
You were confused; wasn’t the Demon supposed to be eradicated or something?  
“What’s wrong, Angel mojo not working?” the Demon jeered. His true face was hideous; it looked like evil itself.  
You held up your Angel Blade, pinning the Demon down. You could feel the Demon begin to try and prepare itself to shoot out of its vessels mouth.   
You breathed faster, knowing what you had to do.  
The Demon fought against you again and your instinct dictated your movements.

With a swift and powerful movement, you stabbed the blade into his neck and watched as light blasted from his mouth and eyes and he stopped struggling, lying limp on the ground; he was dead.  
You stood and looked down in horror.  
Gabriel appeared behind you and you turned slowly to face him. You dropped your blade and it vanished before it hit the ground.  
Your wings drooped behind you.  
You gently rested your face on Gabriel’s chest and trembled, tears forming in your eyes.  
Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back soothingly, looking at the dead body and realizing what happened.  
“Shhh…you’re okay. You followed your orders.” He said in a sweet voice.   
“I know. I’ve never killed anything before.” You sniffled.

Gabriel picked you up and spread his wings behind him majestically, the sun catching in his gold feathers.  
The Archangel then vanished, shielding his bride away from the horrors around her.


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends see something they're not supposed to...

It was Saturday.  
Nothing much had happened, since you already completed your homework for college and Gabriel was off on a job that had taken him two days already; he didn’t know when he’d be home.   
You were sitting on the porch, fanning yourself from the oncoming heat with your wings, while you stared up at the blue sky dreamily.  
It had been months after you killed your first Demon and you’d killed dozens since then; it had gotten easier each time because you could finally expel the Demon without killing the vessel it was possessing with only the touch of a finger to the forehead.

The breeze moved through your (H/C) hair and ruffled through your gray feathers slightly.  
You began humming a melody then you sang the words softly.

‘Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay.  
There’s always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it’s hard at the end of the day…’

The words slid off your tongue like water and you could hear the accompanying music in your head vividly which helped to keep you on key; you thumped your fingers on the wood of the porch to keep yourself on beat.

‘I need a distraction,  
Oh beautiful release;  
Memories seep from my veins.  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I’ll find some peace tonight.’

You stood on the porch and flared your wings behind you as the wind began to pick up, making your hair flow behind you dramatically as you let yourself be taken by the drama of the song. You spread your arms wide and smiled as you sang loudly:

‘In the arms of the Angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You’re in the arms of the Angel  
May you find some comfort here.’

You sang loud with a contented smile, not caring if the neighbors could hear you and were listening to the sound of your voice. The breeze felt cool on your face and you were happy.

‘So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There’s vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don’t make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It’s easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.’

You felt two arms gently wrap around you from behind and your eyes widened and you blushed.   
“Gabriel?” you asked quietly.  
He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck gently, making you giggle, as he hummed a “mmhmm” in reply.

You could hear the music that you were singing flow out of the house at the exact part where you’d left off; it made you laugh.  
Gabriel took a deep breath and sang gently along to the music into your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder and held you snugly.

‘In the arms of the Angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You’re in the arms of the Angel  
May you find some comfort here.’

You turned to look at him and smiled. Gabriel kissed your forehead sweetly and the music slowly faded to nothing.  
“Welcome home.” You whispered serenely.

\--------

You sat at your desk in your history class, smiling idiotically and not paying one bit of attention to the lesson; it had been a very…steamy night between you and your husband. Your friends pestered you about your smile and got you to spill hardly any details at all but enough to satisfy them.  
“I wish I was married…” Sherry whined with a pout.  
“No you don’t.” Maria whispered, signaling for her to hush since class was still going. Your back began to ache and you had an almost uncontrollable need to stretch your wings.  
“Hey, (Y/N), are you okay?” Maria asked after a moment, ignoring Sherry.  
You were snapped back into reality and looked at the two that now appeared to be worried about you.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” You said with a reassuring grin.  
You remembered when Gabriel had told you that unlike Angels, Half-Angels couldn’t simply make their wings invisible to humans, they had to literally pull them back into their bodies to hide them; you hadn’t let them out for hours and they were starting to feel cramped.

You strained through your classes and tried your best look like as if nothing was wrong but your shoulder blades ached like the Dickens.  
Once all your classes your classes were done, you ran outside, forgetting all your stuff inside, and rushed to a secluded area where Gabriel was sitting and waiting for you under a tree.

“Hey, gorgeous!” he said in a jolly tone, looking up at you, giving you a once over.  
“Hi Gabe!” you said hurriedly, looking around to make sure that no one else was around.  
“Is it safe here?” you asked in almost a growl.  
“Yeah, no one’s around. You okay?” he asked worriedly.  
You let out a cry of pain and with a huge pulse of power that shook the trees all around, your wings appeared and flared majestically behind you; you fell to your knees and panted in relief.  
“Woah…” Gabriel said with a chuckle, realizing what must have caused that.  
“You really needed that!” he said, smiling.  
“Yeah…” you breathed, letting him help you up.

“How was your day?” Gabriel asked sweetly.  
“Painful. Let’s go home.” You said sighing and Kissing Gabriel momentarily.  
You stopped.  
“I forgot everything inside…” you said thoughtfully, turning.  
You were surprised by the sight of Maria and Sherry staring wide-eyed, mouths agape, at your wings and then at Gabriel who had also revealed his six glorious wings.

They dropped the books that they had been carrying, which mostly happened to be the ones you’d left inside, and looked you and your husband up and down.  
“Oh my…” Sherry breathed, in awe.  
“Uh…” you started before realizing that the two of them were attempting to run off. You appeared in front of them and blocked their way with your wings.  
“Wait! Let me explain!” you begged. Luckily they agreed and you and Gabriel explained the situation enough not to freak them out but enough to satisfy them. They took the news surprisingly well and embraced you for what you were; you made them swear never to tell anyone about you and Gabriel to anyone else ever.

You even offered to fly them home and, hesitantly, they agreed.  
It was great for everyone and after a few minutes, you and Gabriel were finally alone, lying in bed.  
You were lying on your stomach with your wings drooping on your back, twitching every now and then as Gabriel stroked them.  
“Sorry about my friends…” you apologized lazily.  
“They’re a bit…excitable.”  
“Oh they’re fine…they are only human.” Gabriel said the last part dramatically  
You hummed contentedly when Gabriel’s fingers found a soft and sensitive place between your feathers; you wiggled your feet in the covers.  
Gabriel leaned forward and laid his head on the small of your back.  
“I’m bored…” he whined.  
“I can fix that…” you said with a grin.


	5. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabriel help Sam and Dean out on a hunt.

You sat up and stretched. You and Gabriel had fallen asleep together on the couch last night; you thought the Archangel must have been exhausted to have slept at all.  
"Morning, Gabe." You mumbled wiping the sleep from your eyes and yawning. Gabriel didn't stir.  
You grinned and let yourself fall against him. He grunted but didn't move. You laid there quietly, staring at the TV. 

You squeaked in surprise when Gabriel suddenly wrapped his arms around you and locked his legs on yours, holding you tight. You giggled and struggled a bit only to get a grumbled "nope" from Gabriel.  
You smiled and giggled as you kept trying to struggle but you were only half as strong as Gabriel so it was no use; but it was fun.  
You eventually managed to scootch you and Gabriel off the couch and he finally let go. You kissed him sweetly and walked off to get dressed.

When you walked out if the bedroom, Gabriel was sitting up, his hair all mussed up and sticking up in places, and a drowsy grin on his face when he spotted you.  
"Morning, (Y/N)." He said, standing slowly.   
"Morning. What made you tired enough to fall asleep?" You asked, putting your hair up in a bun.   
"Work." He mumbled, walking over to you. He kissed you lazily and hummed in pleasure. He tasted like lollipops and it made you smile.

"Do you have any work today?" You asked between kisses. You smoothed his hair back and kissed his cheek.  
"Nope." He more grunted than said; you only rarely saw him like this and you loved every moment of it. His tired voice was sexy as hell.  
"Good." You said.  
You walked into the kitchen and started making some crepes for you and your husband; if Gabriel was exhausted enough to sleep, he'd be hungry for breakfast. You danced to the music on the radio that Gabriel turned on as he sat at the table and drew pictures with crayons just to see if he could. The pictures he drew were mostly of you and were pretty scandalous for something drawn in crayon; they were very well done, though.

Finally the crepes were finished and you decorated them with nutella, strawberries, homemade whipped cream, and anything else you could think of having Gabriel make appear. You both feasted heartily.  
After breakfast, Gabriel picked you up and whisked you into the bedroom, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You giggled and drew him into a heated kiss.

\--------

Your eyes shot open when you heard the slight creak of Gabriel sitting up in bed. You felt the weight change as he got up and walked towards the closet, cursing quietly to himself.  
"Where're you going?" You asked in a drowsy mumble; you looked at the clock to see that it was 2:00pm.  
"Sorry, I gotta go help Gigantor and Dean-o with a hunt since Castiel's not available at the moment." Gabriel said grumpily. You sighed and sat up, crossing your arms; it took you a moment to identify "Gigantor" and "Dean-o" to be Sam and Dean Winchester, those two men from a while back. Gabriel slipped on some clothes.  
"Take me with you." You commanded more than asked. Gabriel turned and looked at you.  
"Take.me.with.you." you said slowly so that he understood how determined you were. You revealed your wings and appeared at the closet and slipped on your own clothes, all the while aware of Gabriel's worried stare.  
"I'm not staying home this time." You said, crossing your arms again; you were tired of always staying home and waiting for him; besides, you had something you wanted to surprise him with.  
"Fine." Gabriel said with a small grin. Sticking a lollipop in his mouth, he took your hand and the two of you vanished.

\--------

“What the hell?!” a familiar voice exclaimed.   
“Hey there, Chuckle heads,” Gabriel smiled at the two men.   
“(Y/N)?” Sam wondered, confused. Oh yeah; your wings were still out.  
“Hello Sam, Dean.” You said with a cheery grin, holding Gabriel’s hand tightly.   
“You have…wings?”   
“You’re an Angel?” Dean asked, looking befuddled.  
“A Halfling.” You corrected him.   
“How’d that happen?” Sam quarried.   
“Cause she’s married to me,” Gabriel started. Sam and Dean looked dumbstruck. It was all so akward.  
“Soooo…what’s the job?”

“You married the Archangel Gabriel?” Dean was stuck on the subject.  
“Yeah, got a problem with that?” you said warily.  
“No offense, (Y/N), but your husband made Sammy here watch me die hundreds and hundreds of times a while back.” Dean almost growled. Sam gave Dean a resigned look.  
You looked at Gabriel curiously.  
He met your gaze for a second then shrugged.  
“Work. They tried to kill me first.” Gabriel offered an excuse. You sighed.  
“What’re we hunting?”  
“Woah woah woah, wait…where’s Cas?” Dean asked, waving a hand in the air.

“Couldn’t make it. Too busy.” Gabriel said.  
“Stand-in’s.” he finished, pointing to himself and you. You tried your best to look confident.  
“A nest of Vampires, near here. We just needed a couple of extra hands.” Sam explained.  
“Then let’s get started, shall we?” Gabriel smirked.

\--------

You were growing accustomed to wielding your Angel Blade, the feeling of the metal of the blade sliding through flesh…  
It usually bothered you when you killed Demon with your blade because the human part of them would die too but killings the Vampires was different because it more for your survival than you just being told to kill something; you killed them because they’d kill you if you didn’t.

Gabriel fighting was both awesome to watch and terrifying; you never wanted to make him that angry. Soon the Vampire nest was eradicated and all that was left were puddles of still warm blood and bodies without their heads attached. There was blood on your face and your heart was still fluttering away in your chest as the adrenaline rush still coursed through you.  
Sam and Dean thanked the both of your before you and Gabriel flew off.

\--------

Once back at home, you and Gabriel washed the blood off and ended up lying on the floor of the living room, silently staring up at the ceiling. Neither of you said a word for a while; it was peaceful. Images of blood and decapitated heads filled your mind, no matter how hard you tried not to think about it.   
Gabriel then quietly laid in head on your stomach and smiled at you. You smiled back and remembered that there was something you wanted to tell him. You weren’t sure if he’d be happy about it or what but you wanted to tell him.  
“Hey Gabe,” you started, nervously.  
“Hmmm?” he hummed in a tired way.  
“I’m…pregnant.”


	6. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time has come for you give birth!

You moaned quietly.  
“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked gently, walking over to the sofa and sitting next to you.  
“I feel…uuugh…” you mumbled uncomfortably. Gabriel smiled and rubbed your now bulbous tummy. He kissed it softly and felt the baby kick.  
“Aauug…” you groaned, shutting your eyes tight.  
“Hey, stop kicking your mommy, squirt.” Gabriel playfully scolded the unborn child. You Gabriel’s shoulder lightly. You were in your third trimester; the baby was due to be born any day now and you were excited.  
“She can’t hear you, stupid.” You said with a grimace.  
“I bet she can.” He retorted, kissing you briefly. You muttered something incoherent and lean against your husband’s shoulder as he turned on the television.

He munched on some M&M’s absently as he watched your show with surprising interest. You knew he was faking his interest but it was kind of him to play along and act like he liked your shows.  
“Hey, Gabe,” you started, shifting to a more comfortable position.  
“Hmmm?” Gabriel hummed, looking at you.  
“Will she have wings?” you asked curiously.  
“Yeah, don’t know what color though. Maybe gray like yours.”  
“Or maybe they’ll be gold like her father’s.” you added with a smile. He hummed with a grin.  
“She’ll be a little cherub.” He mused to himself.

\--------

You woke with a start. You were covered in sweat and your body ached.  
“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, sitting up and turning on the light on the end-table.  
“I-I think It’s time!” you panted.  
“What time?” Gabriel questioned, immediately realizing what you meant.  
“Adventure time! The baby’s coming you twat!” you yelled in your pain. Gabriel couldn’t help but giggle a little before the importance of the situation hit him again and he pulled the blanket off you.  
“Cas, come help.” Gabriel mumbled under his breath; he was getting anxious. Sure he’d aided births before, and plenty of them, but there was something different about this one since it was his child this time.

You looked up to see Castiel standing beside you with a concentrated gaze. You grabbed Gabriel’s hand and squeezed it as the contractions got more powerful.  
“Hello, (Y/N).” Castiel said. You mumbled an incoherent salutation in reply.

The next ten hours were full of sweat, strain, encouragement from Gabriel, and your yelling. Castiel helped to soothe you to an extent but there wasn’t really much he could do.  
Finally the baby was coming.

Castiel stood with his hands at the ready to catch the baby and Gabriel let you squeeze his hand as hard as you needed, encouraging you to push.  
“There’s the head,” Castiel said, calmly, grinning at you. You pushed as hard as you could and five minutes later your child was born into the world, crying out defiantly in Castiel’s hands. The blue-eyed Angel cleaned the baby off, announcing that it was a girl, and handed her to you gently. The child squirmed in the blanket she was tightly wrapped in and she looked at you and Gabriel with little wonder-filled brown eyes like her fathers.  
You smiled down at your little Fledgling and tears came to your eyes; you were exhausted.  
“Thank you Castiel.” You whispered. Castiel just smiled and vanished. You looked at Gabriel to see him wiping tears from his own eyes.  
“Hey there, squirt.” He said quietly to the baby, poking her nose. She had little wings that twitched and flexed; they were gold with gray flecks and white tips. They were adorable.  
“Name her, Gabe.” You said in a resigned tone to Gabriel.  
“I gave birth to her, you get to name her.” You explained.

“Okay…Let’s call her…Anabiel.” Gabriel decided with a smile, tracing a gentle finger on his brand new daughter’s cheek.  
“She’s so beautiful…” you whispered, crying tired tears of joy. Gabriel kissed your forehead and nodded, planting a soft kiss on Anabiel’s little head too.  
“I love you, my little Halflings.” Gabriel breathed, holding you tight.

 

Fin.

 

A/N: Thanks for reading! It’s a bit short of an ending but that’s just the way it is. Hope you enjoyed the story! (Also if you have any ideas for any other Reader-Inserts to do, please tell me!) thanks again!


End file.
